monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 16
Monster Jam World Finals 16 was held March 26-28, 2015 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This was the first Monster Jam World Finals with multiple versions of certain trucks (three Grave Digger trucks, three Maximum Destruction trucks, and two Monster Energy trucks are in the line up). Bounty Hunter celebrates his 20th anniversary as well. The Young Guns Shootout lineup was increased to 16 at this particular World Finals. The top 4 finishers from the Fox Sports 1 Series and the top 2 from the More Monster Jam Tour were automatically inducted into the lineup for this World Finals. Surprisingly, Monster Jam World Finals 16 was panned by Monster Jam fans, some claiming it to be one of the worst monster truck events in history, due to its controversial freestyle track containing almost no cars or vans at all, as well as its poor fan judging. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up # Coty Saucier - Monster Energy (Would later run as a Ford F-150) # Scott Liddycoat - Dragon # Bailey Shea Williams - Scooby Doo (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Becky McDonough - El Toro Loco (Yellow) # Dalton Millican - Blue Thunder (Young Guns Shootout debut) # BJ Johnson - Mohawk Warrior # JP Ruggiero - El Diablo # Cynthia Gauthier - Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Brianna Mahon - Madusa (White) (Young Guns Shootout debut) # JR McNeal - Xtermigator # Steven Sims - Hooked # Andrew Peckham - The Patriot (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Colt Stephens - New Earth Authority (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Steven Thompson - Hurricane Force (Young Guns Shootout debut) # Travis Groth - Trouble Maker # Derick Anson - Heavy Hitter Line-Up #Tom Meents - Max-D (Normal) #Dennis Anderson - Grave Digger 30 (Normal) #Todd LeDuc - Metal Mulisha #Adam Anderson - Grave Digger the Legend #Mikey Vaters - Overkill Evolution #Ryan Anderson - Son-Uva Digger #Candice Jolly - Monster Mutt Dalmatian #Scott Buetow - Team Hot Wheels Firestorm #Jimmy Creten - Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary #Cam McQueen - Northern Nightmare #Alex Blackwell - Captain's Curse #George Balhan - Mohawk Warrior #Frank Krmel - Fox Sports 1 Cleatus (Last World Finals appearance) # Rod Schmidt - Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Last World Finals appearance) #Nicole Johnson - Scooby Doo # Linsey Weenk - Lucas Oil Crusader #Lee O'Donnell - Zombie Hunter #Bari Musawwir - Zombie #Marc McDonald - El Toro Loco (Black) #Chad Fortune - Soldier Fortune #Avenger - Jim Koehler (White) #Steve Sims - Stone Crusher #Donald Epidendio - Titan (Chrome Yellow) #Devin Jones - Barbarian #Pablo Huffaker (Determined later to be the unknown driver) - Doomsday (Last World Finals appearance) #Neil Elliott - Max-D (Fox Sports 1 Series Champion) (Red Max-D) #Damon Bradshaw - Monster Energy (Escalade) (Fox Sports 1 Series First Runner Up) #Dustin Brown - Monster Mutt (Fox Sports 1 Series Second Runner Up) (World Finals debut) #Charlie Pauken - Grave Digger 27 (Fox Sports 1 Series Third Runner Up) (Green Body) #Morgan Kane - Max-D (More Monster Jam Champion) (Golden Throwback Body) (World Finals debut) #Colton Eichelberger - Grave Digger 25 (More Monster Jam Runner Up) (Purple body) (World Finals debut) #Coty Saucier - Monster Energy (Young Guns Shootout Champion) (Ford F-150) (World Finals debut) Special Bodies *Madusa debuted the 15th Anniversary Madusa body. *Avenger ran a special white body. *Titan ran a chrome body. *Coty Saucier's Monster Energy debuted the new Ford F-150 body. *Bounty Hunter ran a special half blue half yellow 20th Anniversary body. *Grave Digger 25 would run a special purple body. *Grave Digger 27 ran a green body. *Neil Elliott's Max-D debuted the red paint scheme. *Morgan Kane's Max-D would debut the gold paint scheme. Ea575b6d-fa49-4543-96ef-82f4de7c5694.jpg|15th Anniversary Madusa B047fa91-ef78-4586-9c36-1c5eeeb327bd.jpg|White Avenger 81514a3a-d066-45f0-8ef8-9acba6848789.jpg|Chrome Titan Monster Energy F-150 2.jpg|Ford Monster Energy 604113ff-624c-4cce-be23-72f41e5cb39e-0.jpg|Blue side of Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary Monster-jam-world-finals-xvi-freestyle-065.jpg|Yellow half Ba1573f0-dc85-45b0-ac05-23686844fef4.jpg|Purple Grave Digger 93e12d6e-8923-48df-bef5-a6bfdb368e26.jpg|Green Grave Digger 460f1f93-ccaf-4182-a398-06c4116c6def.jpg|Red Max-D B54266c9-b252-4e7a-9b5f-29bb19b93054.jpg|Gold Max-D Young Guns Shootout Racing Round 1 Monster Energy '''vs. Hurricane Force Blue Thunder (Broke) vs. '''El Diablo Scooby Doo '''vs. Hooked Dragon vs. '''The Patriot El Toro Loco vs. Xtermigator Trouble Maker vs. New Earth Authority Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian '''Heavy Hitter '''vs. Madusa Round 2 '''Monster Energy '''vs. El Diablo Scooby Doo vs. '''The Patriot Xtermigator vs. New Earth Authority Heavy Hitter '''vs. Mohawk Warrior (Crash) Semi Finals '''Monster Energy '''vs. The Patriot '''New Earth Authority '''vs. Heavy Hitter Championship Race '''Monster Energy '''vs. New Earth Authority Young Guns Shootout Encore The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors except for Monster Energy, Mohawk Warrior, and Heavy Hitter doing donuts. Afterwards, N.E.A. and El Diablo did simultaneous back flips. Racing Championship Round 1 '''Metal Mulisha vs Overkill Evolution Grave Digger (Eichelberger) vs Max-D (Kane) Doomsday vs Monster Mutt Dalmatian Captain's Curse vs Max-D (Meents) Grave Digger the Legend vs Cleatus Lucas Oil Crusader vs Zombie Grave Digger (Anderson) vs Monster Mutt Max-D (Elliot) vs Avenger Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Scooby Doo Northern Nightmare vs Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary Grave Digger (Paulken) vs Zombie Hunter El Toro Loco vs Barbarian Son-Uva Digger vs Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Mohawk Warrior vs Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune vs Titan Monster Energy (Bradshaw) vs Stone Crusher Round 2 Metal Mulisha vs Grave Digger (Eichelberger) Doomsday vs Max-D (Meents) Lucas Oil Crusader vs Grave Digger the Legend Monster Mutt vs Max-D (Elliot) Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Bounty Hunter 20th Annicersary Grave Digger (Paulken) vs El Toro Loco Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune vs Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Round 3/Quarter-Finals Metal Mulisha vs Max-D (Meents) Lucas Oil Crusader vs Monster Mutt Monster Energy (Saucier) vs El Toro Loco Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Semi-Finals Metal Mulisha vs Monster Mutt (Crash) Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Energy (Saucier) (Red Lighted) Championship Race Metal Mulisha vs Son-Uva Digger Racing Encore The racing encore featured some of the Young Guns Shootout Competitors on the track with Son-Uva Digger and Metal Mulisha while Dragon, a blue N.E.A. Police and a red El Toro Loco hit a jump one after another. Freestyle #'Overkill Evolution - 33.5' #Son-Uva Digger - 31.5 #Grave Digger 27 - 30.5 #Max-D (Meents) - 30.5 #Grave Digger the Legend - 30 #Monster Energy (Saucier) - 29.5 #El Toro Loco - 29 #Metal Mulisha - 28.5 #Monster Energy (Bradshaw) - 27.5 #Max-D (Kane) - 26.5 #Lucas Oil Crusader - 26 #Max-D (Elliot) - 24.5 #Titan - 24.5 #Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 23 #Avenger - 22 #Monster Mutt - 22 #Grave Digger 25 - 21.5 #Soldier Fortune - 20 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 20 #Fox Sports 1 Cleatus - 17 #Captain's Curse - 15.5 #Zombie Hunter - 14.5 #Stone Crusher - 14 #Grave Digger 30 - 14.5 #Bounty Hunter 20th Anniversary - 13 #Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - 13 #Zombie - 12 #Northern Nightmare - 11.5 #Mohawk Warrior - 8.5 #Scooby Doo - 7 #Barbarian - 6.5 #Doomsday - 6 Freestyle Encore The freestyle encore had three different Zombie monster trucks sit on one side of the track, with two of those jumping at three more Zombie monster trucks, where one as positioned on a jump and the other two crashed into it. All six Zombie trucks had different paint jobs, hairstyles, arms, and some Zombies had fake people on them. The truck Drivers were Jon Zimmer, Lupe Soza, Carl Van Horn, Sean Duhon, Bari Musawwir, and Chuck Werner.(source from Sean Duhon). Fans response to the encore was mixed to negative. Fans criticized, the idea of having trucks drive right over and crush each-other, its short duration (as all of the trucks broke or crashed rather early in the encore), as well as the stadium's lighting during the encore. Although fans appreciated its intended setting, they also complained that it made the encore rather difficult to see and has even raised safety concerns regarding poor visibility of the track. Controversy World Finals 16 ended up being one of the most panned events in monster truck history. Several fans thought the event was exceedingly boring, disappointing, and biased, especially in comparison to previous Monster Jam World Finals. Its freestyle course received significant criticism for lacking almost any crush cars or vans (there were only 4 cars in a small pile in the corner of the track), or any kind of major obstacle, and for being built exclusively out of dirt ramps, which many fans found significantly more boring. Fans accused the event of solely focusing on major airtime and Backflips instead of crushing cars. The freestyle track also proved to be very difficult one, as more than half (more than 16) of the trucks crashed early in their runs. Its poor fan judging was equally as controversial with fans; many claimed that several runs were over-scored and under-scored (for example, many fans, despite praising Mikey Vater's freestyle in Overkill Evolution, felt that Charlie Pauken's Grave Digger or Neil Elliot's Max-D should have won instead of Overkill Evolution). Fans showed mixed to negative reactions to the show's freestyle encore. There has also been some criticism over the multiple entrees of certain trucks, although it has been reduced due to the different color schemes of the trucks. On the other hand, many fans praised the golden Max-D livery, the one driven by Morgan Kane, due to it's nostalgic resemblance to Tom Meents' old Goldberg and Team Meents trucks. Strange Coincidences with the World Finals 5/6 (2004/2005) The World Finals 15/16 shares many similarities with the World Finals that happened exactly a decade before it's self. For example,A decade before 2014 (2004), a Grave Digger truck would win Racing (Grave Digger and GD the legend In 2014 and a truck starting with M would win Freestyle (Madusa and Metal Mulisha). Then, exactly the next year (2005/2015), those trucks that previously won Freestyle would win only Racing, and an Independent truck that had not previously won any championship would win the Freestyle Title. This happened exactly 10 years apart. 2004- (Grave Digger racing) (Madusa freestyle), 2005- (Madusa racing) (Bounty Hunter freestyle), 2014-(Grave Digger The Legend racing) (Metal Mulisha freestyle), 2015- (Metal Mulisha racing) (Overkill Evolution freestyle). Other Awards * Arena Save of the Year – Jon Zimmer, Grave Digger * Stadium Wheelie of the Year – George Balhan, Mohawk Warrior * Donut of the Year – Lee O’Donnell, Rod Ryan Show * Rising Star (s) of the Year – Coty Saucier, Monster Energy & Dustin Brown, Monster Mutt * Arena Wheelie of the Year – Matt Cody, Black Stallion * WOW Factor (s) – Adam Anderson, Grave Digger The Legend & Neil Elliott, Max-D * Arena Freestyle of the Year – Charlie Pauken, Grave Digger * Stadium Save of the Year – Tom Meents, Max-D * Rookie (s) of the Year – Brianna Mahon, Scooby Doo & Colton Eichelberger, Grave Digger * UTI Technician (s) of the Year – Chris Fryman & Cameron Migues * Stadium Freestyle of the Year – Ryan Anderson, Son-uva Digger * Crash Madness of the Year – Chad Fortune, Soldier Fortune * Sportsman of the Year – Jim Koehler, Avenger * Extreme Air of the Year – Jim Koehler, Avenger * Team of the Year – Team Hot Wheels/Monster Mutt Dalmatian (John Sweeney/George Pallatino) Trivia * This is so far the last time all 3 monster mutt trucks compete in the World Finals * This is the last World Finals to have trucks get single digit scores (being Doomsday, Barbarian, Scooby-Doo, and Mohawk Warrior). Pit Party (Non-Competing trucks) *Arachnaphobia The Last Ride *Backwards Bob *Big Bully *Big Chief *BKT Ride Truck *Black Stallion *Destroyer *Double Trouble *Enforcer *Extinguisher *The Felon *Freedom Keeper *Grave Digger 11 *Grave Digger 23 *Grave Digger 28 *Hitman *Hooligan *Ice Cream Man *Jester *Knucklehead *Lethal Weapon *McGruff *Mega Bite *Midnight Rider *Mighty Monster Bus *Monster Patrol (Phelps) *Nasty Boy *Nitro Menace *Obsessed *Obsession *Outlaw *Park Patrol *Play'n For Keeps *Quad Chaos *Rat Attack *Razin Kane *River Rat *Sheer Insanity *Shocker *Sniper (Turner) (Planned, and seen on roster, but was not completed in time for event, so it was not seen) *Spike Unleashed *Storm Damage *Survivor *T-Wrecks *Terminator *Thumper *Thunder Chicken *Time Flys *TNT *Unnamed & Untamed *Wheels of Freedom *Wild Flower *Wild Thang Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:Events Category:2015 events